Bearpaw Academy Shorts: My jeans are ripped
by zoruarules4
Summary: What will happen when Zero wakes up?


**Second short, first one of a Marigold/Zero pair.**

**Marigold/Blackie is the most popular pair, while Zero/Diamond is beginning to catch up**

**Umm hi! Here comes another short...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Read it's worth LOLing, this time about the badboy turned nice guy Zero(and this was actually a deleted scene from chapter2 of the original Bearpaw Academy**

**Also, quote from YuGiOh! GX abridged series**

**"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHEETOS? JADEN!" Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa, He says that in "Stronger(ShadyVox, YouTube)**

**funny**

_In the morning at school_

Poss came to her students with a green box. "Students." she said. Her students came to her eagerly but sleepily. "Yes, but why'd you wake us up so early?" they all asked except one. "Where is that cat?...*she hears snoring as she walks into the cat Zero's room*...ZERO! YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"Where the hell are my Cheetos? JADEN!"

Zero woke up and Poss's eyes widened and Diamond, Caprio, Snarl and Blackie started to chuckle laughing. "What?" said Zero. Some mysterious person drew on his face with black marker, he now had a uni-brow, a mustache, girl eyelashes and girl muscle shapes on his chest.

Marigold walked over to the group with a confused look on her face."Hey guys what's going onnnnnnnn..." *as she sees Zero* Zero walked up to her smiling as brightly as he could, not figuring out that everybody was laughing at him. "Marigold, why are they laughing?" he asked. Marigold tried to hold it in but chuckles a little and runs out of the room.

*Swift puts up a mirror in Zero's face*"Maybe this is will tell you why. Hehe!" as he chuckled. "AHHHHHHHH what...the hell?!" Zero said horrified. Diamond and Caprio both laughed and rolled on the floor pounding their fists on the floor.

Then they all heard a bell, Marigold came in the room fast. "Croc bandits trying to rob the LM vault. Not the first sucker, you said we are no longer students," she said chuckling still.

"You said kung fu students." Then Poss picked up the green box. "Well it's a good time to use these!" she opened it, it showed cool kung fu clothes. "Cool!" said Zero as he smiled and jumped around like a ballerina. "Dammit Zero you're not a ballerina!" said Diamond annoyed.

"Anyway, I want you all to try them on! Tell me if they fit!" said Poss. "Um...no thanks Principal Poss I will consider wearing my old clothes." Said Marigold angrily. "Um….Marigold…your jeans look like they are going to rip soon…." Said Swift worriedly.

"If Marigold rips her pants, I'll give you twenty cookies." Whispered Snarl to Swift.

"You're on, kitty witty," agreed Swift.

**1 minute later**

Blackie comes out with a kung fu shirt black and golden with a dragon symbol, and black and golden pants then Snarl giggled while using pink marker to write"PINK" on the back of Blackie's pants.

But none of the others came out with new clothes. "Guys?" asked Blackie. "We-" but they didn't get to finish because they had to go. "Take everything!" said Fung the leader of the croc bandits. Then Marigold jumped roof to roof, aiming for Fung's butt.

"Ow..darn it." Said Fung clutching his hip in pain. Fung saw the advantage and kicked her back while he was ahead.

"Awwww, the kitty wants her yarn!' Marigold did a punch kick combo and her pants ripped a little again.

"You heard me, a little k-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh‼‼" as Marigold ran at him in full speed, doing a flip punch then the back of her pants was ripped. She started to blush. "Damnit." She whispered.

The rest of the gang went to see what was wrong they went to Marigold's door to see what was going on. They saw Marigold with no black jeans cause she was sewing them back together. "Umm….guys….my pants ripped."

She covered her panties cause she had white with a yellow and black star panties as she blushed furiously.

Snarl's mouth dropped open, his sharp teeth/fangs showing, as in his paws held 20 cookies and gave them to Swift hanging his head in disappointment. "Yes!" said Swift putting his claws into a victory pose.

"So...*everyone looks at Blackie*when do we eat?" finished Blackie.

*everything went black*

*Zero started to dance with pink clothes and shaking his butt to the beat while singing it: "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?.. don't sha?"* as he slaps his butt*

"ZERO! Don't disgust the readers!" yelled Marigold. "Oops sorry..." he said as he came running out of the room.


End file.
